


Cocoa

by kathkin



Series: Femslash February Trope Bingo [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, I've only listened to a handful of Erimem audios forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I’ll just have to keep you warm, won’t I?” </i> In which Erimem does not take cold weather well and Peri makes cocoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> For [Femslash February Trope Bingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/): 'Snowed In'

It could be worse, Peri reflected as she shuffled around the lodge’s tiny kitchen. They could be out in the blizzard with the Doctor. But she refused to say so outloud. If she voiced that thought aloud something was _sure_ to come up to force them outside. It was probably best she didn’t even think it. She hummed aggressively to drown it out.

Things were bad enough already, trapped in the lodge with snow rapidly piling up against the door and the windows, with no heat except a campfire stove, and with a frozen toilet that she was _not_ looking forward to dealing with.

She adjusted her parka, tucked her gloved hands securely around the two mugs, and squeezed back into the main room. “I can’t guarantee this’ll taste good,” she said, staring down at the precariously grasped mugs. “There’s no milk and I don’t know how long the cocoa’s been open for, but I don’t think cocoa really goes _bad_ , so – oh, Erimem!”

Erimem had taken all the blankets from the narrow bed and made herself a cocoon. All Peri could see of her was her booted feet and her face, half-hidden and grouchy in the shadow of her hood. Peri couldn’t help but laugh, which only made Erimem glower harder. “It’s not _that_ cold.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” said Erimem. “I’m Egyptian. I’m not built for cold. Heat’s in my blood.”

“Hey, I’m from California,” said Peri. “I’m not exactly used to this myself, you know.” She held out one of the mugs as if it was a peace offering. “Cocoa?”

Erimem glowered a moment longer. A thin hand snaked out from the cocoon and took the mug. She sipped at it as Peri settled on the bed beside her. “That’s not bad.”

Peri took a sip herself. “It’s hot. That’s the important thing.”

They gazed in silence at the window, where the snow was already halfway up the pane. “What if it buries the lodge?” said Erimem.

“I’m sure it won’t,” said Peri, shaking her head and trying to sound reassuring. “I bet it’ll stop soon. And the Doctor should be back by morning.”

“Unless he gets held up by all this snow,” said Erimem darkly. “I’m not sure I can stand spending the night here. It’s so _cold_.”

“Then I’ll just have to keep you warm, won’t I?” said Peri. She flipped down Erimem’s furry hood and kissed the tip of her nose. Erimem wrinkled her nose, then tilted her head to kiss Peri on the mouth.

“Mmm,” she said. “You taste like cocoa.”

“You _are_ cold,” said Peri, for despite the cocoa Erimem’s lips had been _icy_. “Let me in there.” She tugged on the blankets till Erimem unwound a corner and draped it around her shoulders. “There,” she said, snuggling in. “ _Much_ better. What you need is body heat.”

“And cocoa,” said Erimem, raising her mug in a toast.

“And cocoa,” Peri agreed, clinking their mugs together. “C’mon. Let’s get warmed up.”


End file.
